


A Talk With Ma

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [9]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has a late night talk with his Ma. This is story #9 in my "Moments in Time" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk With Ma

1865  
Matthew slid out of bed and padded barefoot across the room to the door. He eased it open, glancing over to the bed his younger brother Brian was asleep in, and quietly slipped out into the hallway. Slowly he made his way down the dark corridor to the room his ma and Colleen shared.  
The flickering glow of light under the door told him that his ma was still awake despite the late hour. He lifted a hand and knocked softly on it, hoping that he didn't wake Colleen. He heard the sound of movement from within, a moment before he heard the lock on the door click, and then opened slowly.  
"Matthew?" Charlotte's voice was low, and filled with concern, "Are you sick? Is Brian?"  
"No," he was quick to assure her, "I know it's late, but I wanted to talk to you."  
"Can't it wait until morning?" Charlotte asked.  
"No, Ma, it can't, "Matthew insisted, seeing her eyes widen at his tone, "Robert E. told me he could use my help for a couple of hours every day. He's going to pay me fifty cents a week."  
"Son, we've talked about this. With your schooling and-," Charlotte started, but Matthew cut her off.  
"I'm done with school Ma, " Matthew stated softly, " I don't mean to sass you, but I've got more schooling than either you or pa has, and I want to help out more around here."  
Matthew's eyes pleaded with her to understand how important it was for him to agree with his decision. She wanted to argue with him that they were doing just fine with the money she made from her boarders, but she couldn't. They wouldn't starve, but things were tight. An extra fifty cents a week would certainly help their finances.  
"Alright, Matthew, you can take the job with Robert E.," She said finally.  
Matthew's face lit up at her words and Charlotte knew she had done the right thing.  
"Thanks ma," Matthew kissed her quickly on the cheek and without another word, turned and headed back to the room he shared with Brian.  
Charlotte closed and locked her door. Instead of returning to the mending she had been working on before Matthew knocked on the door, she blew out the lamp, and slid under the covers beside Colleen.  
She folded her hands together and spent a few moments in prayer, thanking the Lord for giving her such a fine son as Matthew. Her oldest son was growing up to be a better man than his pa.


End file.
